tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Quiz
Log Title: Quiz 'Characters: Buster, Spike, Sparkplug, Cliffjumper, Ron Witwicky, Judy Witwicky, Jesse, Ratchet, First Aid ' 'Location: Near Mt. St. Hilary ' 'Date: 1992 ' 'TP: Flashbacks TP ' 'Summary: Sparkplug and Spike plan on attending Buster's Academic Decathalon. They really do. However, an emergency in the med bay prevents them from seeing one of Buster's proudest moments in high school, adding to the young Witwicky's continuing frustration and even resentment of his immediate family. ' As logged by Spikewitwicky category:1992 category:Flashback TP category:logs 1992 It's the day of the Academic Decathlon. It's a Saturday, and Spike , much to his dismay, was pretty much guilted in to appearing alongside Sparkplug to support Buster . But before they were supposed to leave, Cliffjumper sustained a life-threatening injury, courtesy of Soundwave . He was brought back to the Ark by Air Raid. But now, without First Aid, or Ratchet, or Wheeljack, Sparkplug has been tasked with trying to keep Cliffjumper alive while help arrives. Spike gets out of his dress slacks and shirt and back into his coveralls and works with Sparkplug, feverishly trying to keep Cliffjumper alive. Spike looks down as Cliffjumper's optics flicker faintly. "Come on...just hold on..." Spike looks at Sparkplug with pleading eyes, but he knows not to say anything. Right now, he just listens to his father's directions. Spike and Sparkplug were supposed to have been on the road at least two hours ago. But given the severity of Cliffjumper's injuries, Lugnut would not have been able to save the heroic mini-bot. The only one who can save him now is Sparkplug and Spike. Meanwhile, at the Mace Brauchla Memorial Convention Center... Buster competes with his fellow representatives from Benjamin Franklin Pierce High School. Buster has been excelling in the Language and Literature competition, and is on track to win a gold medal. He scans the crowd for his family, but each time with a little less enthusiasm as they fail to appear. Judy looks up as Buster makes eye contact and waves. She looks at the two seats. One she has her purse in. One, Ron has his coat in. And they've been getting the stink-eye from nearby parents in the packed auditorium. A few mutters "you can't save these seats forever, you know." Mrs. Clarke nods at her team. She takes Buster aside and pats one of their brightest members. "Okay. Don't worry - we knew math wasn't going to be your best subject. But we're on to vocabulary and comprehension." She pats Buster's arm. "You just need a 90 percent...you GOT this." A few other students circle Buster. Funny a scant 4 years ago, he was being bullied and teased. Now, he's found his group. Still outcasts, but at least there's a solidarity. And a support that he hasn't seen with even (some) family members. They cheer on Buster. "C'mon, Buster! You can do it!" Buster grins, feeling confident. Even if his brother and dad aren't here, his aunt and uncle are, and they're the ones who've always been there for him. His Math score weren't great, but after kicking ass at Language and Literature and doing surprisingly well in Economics (for which he barely studied!) he feels he has a good chance in at least placing in overall if he does well in the Super Quiz. Spike continues to follow his father's instructions, until Wheeljack and First Aid scurry in and see Cliffjumper. First Aid immediately begins to take over. He looks down and gives an appreciative nod to the two humans. "Thank you...so much! I think we've got him now." Wheeljack brings over his core repair tools and begins to perform a life-sustaining operation on Cliffjumper. First Aid looks at Sparkplug and Spike. "I know you have a family obligation - please, feel free to depart. And thank you. We'll keep you informed." Spike nods. Knowing how much Buster's Academic...thing...whatever it is...means to dad, Spike quickly gets out of his coveralls, washes his energon and oil-stained hands and forearms, and gets into his barely-serviceable for Sunday service buttoned-up shirt and khakis. He runs to Sparkplug's pick-up truck. Buster writes out his Essay answer, satisfied with his effort. He was adequately prepared for his Interview, and his Speech on "Hidden Themes in Comic Book Writing" was well-received by amused judges. Still, his enthusiasm is somewhat dulled by the empty seats he sees when he looks to the crowd, although he does what he can to hide it from his aunt and uncle. Jim Ranby, the celebrity host of the Academic Decathlon waves to the crowd. "All right. Everyone - we're going to take a ten-minute break, and we'll proceed to our FINAL round...The SUPER QUIZ!" This DOES make Buster's little geek heart swell. The Super Quiz! Buster can't be bothered to turn in his homework most days during the schoolday, but he's been prepping every night for the Super Quiz, with strong support from his aunt and uncle. Mrs. Clarke rallies her Benjamin Franklin Pierce students. It's not even a question. She points. "OK, Buster, Elise, Magesh, and Shonda - you're on the quiz team." She nods, "Get in place." Judy puts her hands in her face and looks on. "Oh my god...oh my god..oh my god...this is SO nerve-wracking! But exciting!" Sparkplug's truck speeds down the interstate. They make good time. BUT...on the way to Mace Brauchla Memorial Convention Center, the momentum all but evaporates as a stalled vehicle in the center lane brings traffic to an absolute crawl. Buster doesn't act surprised for being picked for the quiz team - it was kind of assumed. He glances at his aunt and uncle and smiles in excitement, dad and brother forgotten for now. Buster walks up with his team, waving to the crowd like a sportsball hero. Shonda grins and sticks her arm out, gesturing Buster, Magesh, and Elise to do the same. "Okay guys...1-2-3 - let's galvanize!" Spike is in the car. He's nervous to talk to his dad, but he can't help but break the silence. "Dad...I KNOW...this sucks...but Cliffjumper would have died on that operating table if it wasn't for you." He gulps "You KNOW that...you saw him." He shakes his head. "What you did back there...it was...it was incredible." Sparkplug sighs. He looks over at Spike. "You're right, of course, about making the right decision for Cliff's life... but this isn't going to be easy." Jesse is in the crowd. She rolls her eyes slightly at Buster's wave. Give him a bit of confidence, and suddenly, cute, humble Buster gets a little full of himself, especially when he KNOWS what he's talking about. Members of Buster's class cheer, "E to the x, dy/dx e to the x, dx cosine, secant, tangent, sine three point one four one five nine Find the square root, something fierce dis-integrate them, Franklin Pierce!" Judy sighs and shrugs in disappointment, eating some popcorn. "Well, this is another Kodak moment Sparkplug missed." Jim Randby quiets the enthusiastic students down. "Okay...okay...the first category is... Baseball." Buster's eyes widen in a nearly comical expression of shock, and he looks to Mrs. Clarke like maybe there's some mistake. Baseball? Whaaat? He turns back to Randby and tries to steel himself to the sudden unexpected public humiliation. Shonda buzzes in a few questions - the other teams take the lead, but Shonda, a bit of a baseball fan herself, gets a few right to keep the team in the game. Buster is largely quiet, resisting buzzing in to questions he knows he can't answer. Instead he cheers on his teammates, and glances at the crowd, giving his aunt an 'hey - you win some, you lose some' shrug. Ranby holds court. The quiz takes a good 20 minutes. And now the final category. "OK. Final category..." he waits for a while to get the enthusiasm going. "Historic literature." Then, the final category... and Buster nearly loses his mind. He jumps up and down and crows before they even ask the first question, showing the loudest enthusiasm that his family has probably ever seen. Jesse massages her eyes. She mutters, and sulks down "Buster, you HAVE to answer the goddamn question before you win." Jim Ranby looks around. "Skylark has 120 questions. Benjamin Pierce - 110. For 20 points...AND the win..." Judy puts her hands to her mouth. She's afraid to even say anything now. Buster buzzes in. When called upon, he nearly yells, "Shakespeare's Roman plays were inspired by Parallel Lives, written by Lucius Mestrius Plutarchus, Greek biographer and essayist!" Jim Ranby shakes his head and laughs. "I didn't need the footnote version. But yes, you're right. BENJAMIN FRANKLIN PIERCE WINS!" Judy jumps up and screams in elation, annoying a few people around her, but Benjamin Franklin Pierce parents chime in with their celebration. Miss Clarke beams, shaking her head and claps politely. Jim gets the class trophy and presents it to the team. Shonda takes it and quickly hands it over to Buster, the one who won it for the team! Buster goes bananas, jumping up and down and hugging his teammates in excitement, including Shonda, which causes him to glance guiltily towards Jesse in the crowd... but still no Spike and Sparkplug. Buster takes the trophy and holds it high... clearly one of the greatest days of his young nerd life! The losing team's parents quickly filter out. After all, this is STILL a student event, and they have plenty of other things to do. Shonda and Magesh lead the team into a nerdish celebratory improv song to the tune of C+C Music Factory "Franklin won the quiz now-dah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah - Buster won the quiz now! da-nah-nah-na-nah..." Sparkplug's pickup pulls into the parking lot. Before Spike and Sparkplug's eyes, there's a procession of cars going not...and theirs is the only one going in. Spike gets out of the pickup. To him, this is just another school function to attend. Yeah, it's important to Buster. But they literally saved an Autobot life today. What's more important than that? Sparkplug sighs as he watches the other teams and their families file out. The principal of Benjamin Franklin Pierce is on hand to take some photos. And some 'family' photos are taken as well. Ron smiles and pats Buster's shoulder. "See...this is what the payoff is for hard work. Now, if only you could turn this into a multi-million dollar career, huh?!" Jesse is near Buster. She looks on as Shonda and Buster celebrate some more. Jesse clears her throat. "Uh..hem..." Buster says, "Oh! Hey!" Buster steps quickly away from Shonda, blushing slightly. He laughs at Ron's advice. "Yeah. Academic quizzes... that's where the big money is!" He holds up his gold metal in Economics to show he know what he's talking about. Jess shakes her head and gives Buster a hug and a kiss, but not before secretly jabbing him in the ribs with her thumb. Judy looks on proudly. "Well...you know what...for tonight, I don't care..." As they walk out. "We're getting Noli's pizza - they're rated the best in the city I heard! None of this Pizza Hut crap for our favorite quiz master!." As Ron, Judy, Buster, and Jesse walk out, they are met in the opposite direction by a drained-looking Spike and Sparkplug. Sparkplug pauses and looks at Buster, and him carrying a medal. He shakes his head and smiles, hoping this brief window of elation will open the door for a slight bit of goodwill for his son. Sparkplug laughs slightly and moves to give Buster a hug. "Why should I have expected anything less? Congratulations, Buster! I'm so sorry..." Spike breathlessly says "We were on the way out...and Cliffjumper was carried in...he was shot up by Soundwave...we...we had to stay there and get him stabilized before we left." Buster walks outside, Jesse at his side, flanked by his aunt and uncle, carrying his team's trophy as well as several individual medals from separate topics. His elation, however, dampens when he spots his dad and brother's late arrival. "Autobots, right?" He says dismissively. "I don't want to hear it." He turns all his attention to Judy. "PIZZA sounds great, Aunt Judy! Thanks!" He attempts to just breeze by Sparkplug and Spike on his way out of the auditorium. Judy sighs and looks over at Sparkplug. She so wanted him here - but after the win, it'd almost be better if he hadn't had come at all, and gave this excuse later. Sparkplug looks on and tries to continue to finagle a way in. "Okay...great...where do you want Spike and I to meet you?" Buster says loudly, "I really appreciate you being here for me, Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron... It's nice to know who my family are." He gives Jesse a squeeze and heads for Ron and Judy's vehicle. Sparkplug jogs to Ron and Judy's car. "That's...that's quite a trophy you got there, son. I know how hard you worked for it." Judy mutters "Oh god..." "Yeah. Good. You can carry it, since you couldn't be bothered to be here to see me win it." Buster shoves the trophy towards Sparkplug without even looking at him. Spike nods in agreement. "Yeah, good job, Buster!" he then restates, hoping the second time does it "I'm serious, Buster... Cliffjumper would have died had it not been for dad." Sparkplug holds on to the trophy and looks on helplessly as Buster doesn't even acknowledge his presence. "Son..." "Well, I'm glad Cliffdumper is OK, then. You should go check on him." Buster gets in the vehicle. Once in the vehicle, Judy turns around from the passenger side. "Honey... " she gulps and looks at Ron. Judy closes her eyes and says "Do you want Spike and your dad to eat with us? I really think you should..." Buster sighs. "Sure. It's fine," he says sulkily. "If they don't have anything better to do with the Autobots. I'm sure they'll get called away by some emergency before we even get there anyway." He slumps in his seat and looks at his metals, his entire good mood ruined. It doesn't get much easier at the restaurant. Ron occasionally tries to lighten the mood by peppering Buster with questions about how he prepared. Sparkplug helpfully interrupts his brother "I bet you were elated when you heard that final category was literature, huh, son?" Buster does finally thaw after a while, simply because it's too much energy to stay annoyed at his dad and brother while trying to enjoy his evening with the rest of his family and friends. But he still pointedly ignores Sparkplug and Spike whenever he gets the chance. Dinner's done. Sparkplug insists on picking up the check. And the six leave Noli's. Before Buster gets into Ron and Judy's car, Sparkplug comes up to him "I'm so proud of you son, you did good today." He tries to give Buster a hug. Buster awkwardly allows the hug, without engaging him at all. "Uh, I'm glad you're friend is OK," he allows. "So I guess you'll be heading back now?" Spike reluctantly says "Yeah...my car's back there, and I have to work tomorrow." Buster frowns and pulls back. "Yeah, I figured. Well, drive back safely. Guess I'll see you at Christmas. Maybe." Sparkplug perks up, "I don't though... I can come back down tomorrow. Maybe we can all do lunch or dinner?" At Sparkplug's offer, Buster shakes his head. "Nah. That's OK. I have stuff to do," he says vaguely. Sparkplug closes his eyes and says "Next weekend then..." ignoring the 'Christmas' barb. He politely says goodbye to Judy and Ron and gets in the truck. Spike gives a nod and nothing more to his brother. "Good job today." "Bye," Buster mutters, and heads home with his real family. Spike gets in the truck with Sparkplug. The drive is about 2 and a half hours. Plenty of time for some long silences between the two. About an hour into the stretch back Spike looks over from the passenger side. "You ok, dad?" Sparkplug frowns. "Yeah, son. I'm sorry Buster treated you like that, " he apologizes on Buster's behalf. "I'm sure when he's older he'll understand." Spike shrugs. "I know...it's cool." When the two get back to the Ark, they go to check up on Cliffjumper. From his med bed, he looks over at Spike and Sparkplug. "Heyah you two, thanks - I was out of it when they brought me in, but First Aid said if it wasn’t for you, Sparkplug, I’d be a goner!” "It was a team effort," Sparkplug replies modestly. "I'm just glad you're OK." Spike smiles proudly at his father. It's this stuff he really misses, now a full-time worker in the civilian world. Spike looks at his watch. "Dang it, I need to get back. Blackrock has me doing a ten-hour shift tomorrow. It's a Sunday, but it's all overtime." He walks with Sparkplug to his truck. He looks over and grins, "Guess it serves me right, accepting Blackrock's offer to be a foreman on his new skyscraper." Spike has the look of responsibility, but still very much looks like someone who is just 5 years older than Buster. "I'm proud of you, son. Proud of both of my sons," he adds, even though only one of them is listening.